


Encouragement

by buttercreambeans



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Pure, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreambeans/pseuds/buttercreambeans
Summary: “Keep holding me. Don’t you dare let go, Bill.”





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)  
> Originally posted via buttercreambeans in tumblr

Summer in Derry, Maine was always fun with the Losers. You would always bike down to the quarry with all your friends who were more than eager to hop in the water. You on the other hand, preferred not to. The boys were curious. They kept asking and probing as to why you wouldn’t join them in the water.

‘Are you afraid to get diseases? Don’t worry, me too.’ 

‘Can you swim?’ 

'Afraid of seeing me in my underwear?’ 

'Is it because you don’t own a swimsuit? I can lend you my swim trunks.’

Those were several of the many questions the boys always asked you. Bev, however, knew the real reason. She was definitely the most understanding and empathetic of the group - besides Bill.

When you and the rest of the group would meet up at the quarry, you would always wait at the bottom, watching them jump into the saltwater.

Bev stepped out of the water with a big smile, diamond droplets falling from her freckled skin. Her soaking orange hair fell in front of her eyes.

“Y/N,” She sighed, scratching at the waistband of her underwear. She sat down next to you, raising a brow. “You have to at least give it a try.”

“Like I said, it’s not easy.”

“You gotta overcome that fear of yours. I know it’s hard - I’ve been down that road myself. Besides,” She nudged your shoulder. “You have Bill and the rest of us to protect you if something goes wrong - which it won’t 'cause you can do this.”

You looked at Bev, uncertainty pooling at your eyes, then to the greyish blue waters of the quarry. 

“Are you-”

“H-hey, B-Bev…Y/N,” You looked to the left of you, seeing Bill approach. Worriedly, you glanced at Bev, who only winked before running back into the water. 

“Keep her some company!” The redhead shouted before diving into the lake.

“Heya, Bill.” You grinned at him. He sat down next to you, his wet arm brushing against yours.

“W-when will y-you join us?” He nodded his head to the water, smiling as he saw Eddie fall from Richie’s shoulders and into the deep end. 

“I don’t know,” You picked at your nails anxiously. 

He looked at you intently, biting his lip in thought. “I-I can always h-help you? I w-won’t leave your side u-u-unless you want me to.” 

“Bill, you’re supposed to be having fun.” You threw your head back before laughing. “Why wait on me?”

He gulped. “I just l-like being around you, Y/N.” 

“Oh,” You gasped lightly. He hung his head low.

“It’s f-fine if you don’t wanna b-be around me. I-I get it.” He shook his head before moving to stand on his feet.

You reached for his wrist. You felt your heart thump out of your chest when he looked back at you. “I’d…” You inhaled sharply. “I’d love it if you could help me.”

Instantly, the frown on Bill’s face disappeared. It was replaced with a grin of joy and happiness. 

“Well, u-unless you w-wanna swim with wet c-clothes…” He trailed off, glancing you up and down.

“Right, right,” You chuckled, causing Bill to do the same. 

“Do y-you want me to turn a-around?” He awkwardly looked away everytime you met his gaze.

“You’ve seen me in my underwear plenty times before,” You let out a sigh as you stepped out of your shorts and tugged your top off. You crossed your arms in front of your chest, your blue bra peeking out from underneath. 

“R-ready?” He asked, not even trying to look at your half-nakedness. 

You nodded your head quietly. He extended his hand out for you and you gladly took it. His thumb brushed over your knuckles and you couldn’t help but smile. 

Your came to a halt when you were right at the edge of the water, your toes curling at the coldness.

“You can d-do this, Y/N.” He assured you, stepping into the water first. It was up to his ankles.

“I’m going in,” You told him, dipping your feet in cautiously. You swallowed audibly, flinching when the water started to rise above your ankles with each step you took. 

“You’re a-alright, see y-you’re really doin’ i-it!” He encouraged you. 

It was at this point where you had to grab onto Bill. You couldn’t touch the ground and you were slightly panicking. Fortunately, Bill was much stronger than he looked.

“Not cool. Not cool. Not cool.” You whispered under your breath, burying your head in Bill’s naked shoulder as the water began to reach your collarbones.

“You’re d-doing great, should I l-let go?” He brushed his hair out of his face with his free hand, the other holding onto you. 

“Keep holding me. Don’t you dare let go, Bill.” You shook your head frantically, afraid that you would drown if he let go of you.

“I-If that’s what y-you want,” He shrugged, but he was beaming proudly at you.

You heard the boys - even Bev - cheer you on as you and Bill got closer and closer to them. 

After a couple minutes, you finally mustered up the courage to let Bill know that he could let go. He made sure you were definite, before he let go.

Surely enough, you didn’t drown. Bill was near you the whole time, making you feel even safer. But as you were swimming with the Losers, a thought popped up in your mind.

You never thanked Bill.

Immediately, you called his name, and he came rushing towards you, drops of water flying through the air as he swum in fast strokes.

“A-are you okay?” He asked, worried as he pulled you into his chest once again. 

“Yes! I-I am!” You giggled, placing your hands on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but stare at you - the pretty girl who was in front of him. You pecked his right cheek and his eyebrows shot up in shock.

“Did y-you just k-kiss-” 

“GODDAMN IT!” You and Bill turned your heads as you heard Eddie’s booming voice. “YOU STOLE MY MOVE!”

The both of you shook your heads at him.

“Thank you, Bill.”

“A-anytime, Y/N.” 

Maybe going swimming with the Losers wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
